What Happens When You Get Lost Traduction
by ElysaLlove
Summary: Voilà la première rencontre entre Tris et Tobias chez les Altruistes.


_Hello tout le monde !_

_Voilà donc le troisième OS que je poste, c'est une traduction, j'ai trouvé cet OS vraiment intéressant et mignon comme nos personnages d'ailleurs._

_J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira, moi je l'adore et je remercie beaucoup l'auteur de cet OS._

_Bonne lecture -Elysa_

_Voici un petit OS qui met en scène Tris et Tobias lors de leur première rencontre. C'est à dire avant leurs arrivée chez les audacieux._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers sont de Veronica Roth._

_Disclaimer : L'histoire appartient à _ _elsatheflamequeen_

* * *

_"Maman" _

_Béatrice était âgée de six ans et elle appelait sa mère en marchant dans une allée._

_Elles étaient allées ensemble faire des courses puis avaient déposé des médicaments chez une sincère._

_Sa mère était rentrée pour les déposer, et avait dit a Béatrice de rester sur le trottoir, devant la maison._

_Mais celle-ci ne l'avait pas écoutée et c'était égarée sur une ruelle derrière MercillessMart. _

_Béatrice avait peur et du haut de ses six ans elle était si innocente qu'elle pensait que quelqu'un allait peut être venir l'aider. _

_La ruelle était longue, vraiment très longue et Béatrice trébuchait sur le ciment._

_Doucement elle commença a pleurer, reniflant et gémissant doucement. _

_A force de trébucher sur le pavé craquelé ses mains étaient couvertes d'égratignures.._

_Elle ne pouvait pas voir les extrémités de l'allée._

_Il faisait trop sombre._

_La peur s'insinuait de plus en plus vite dans son corps en voyant des boites, des déchets abandonnés, des vêtements déchirés et ce qui ressemblait à des os joncher le sol._

_Béatrice marchait de plus en plus cri étranglé montait dans sa gorge. _

_Elle ferma les yeux un instant, malheureusement assez longtemps pour que son pied se coince dans un morceau de route._

_Béatrice chuta, la tête la première sur le sol. _

_Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, la douleur était tellement forte qu'elle ne pouvait même pas se résoudre a s'asseoir._

_Elle leva doucement la tête quand elle vit une chaussure. _

_Gênée elle se redressa et vit un garçon portant lui aussi des vêtements d'Altruiste, il la regardait avec de grands yeux bleus et froids._

_Il avait les cheveux foncés, presque noirs, et une légère tache bleu clair pointait dans son iris gauche._

_Béatrice se blottit contre sa veste et regarda le garçon. _

_Elle se rendit compte que lui aussi avait pleuré. Ses yeux étaient rouges et légèrement gonflés._

_"Est ce que ça va ? " Demanda faiblement Béatrice, fatiguée d'avoir pleuré. _

_Le garçon la regarda, ses yeux étaient encore embués de larmes, il s'essuya doucement les joues._

_"Je vais bien" dit-il " Je viens juste de tomber"_

_"Moi aussi " dit la petite fille _

_Puis elle sourit et s'écria joyeusement " Oh ! Je peux t'aider !"_

_Elle prit une pierre tranchante et coupa une bout de sa manche, puis elle lui tendit avec un grand sourire._

_Il la regardait faire d'un air perdu alors elle dit " C'est un pansement "_

_" Oh ... merci " Il la regarda de plus près. _

_Elle avait un joli visage malgré les égratignures sur son front et de jolis yeux gris-bleu qui scintillaient._

_Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés au dessus de sa tête en un joli chignon et elle portait également des vêtements d'Altruistes._

_Il enroula le tissu autour de sa main, même si il savait que ça ne l'aiderait pas, ni pour les bleus laissés par son père, ni pour l'entaille profonde de son cœur._

_" Je m'appelle Béatrice " Dit la jeune fille, elle souriait, attendant que le jeune garçon se présente à son tour._

_Il la regarda pendant quelques secondes puis dit " Je suis Tobias."_

_Béatrice regarda derrière elle et dit " Je dois retrouver ma maman , au revoir Tobias ! "_

_" Au revoir" Dit-il calmement en la regardant partir._

_Il se retourna lentement vers la direction opposée et commença à marcher pour rentrer chez lui, où il savait que l'attendaient les cris de douleur de sa mère ainsi que les siens._

_Il espérait que Béatrice avait une meilleure vie que lui._

_Elle paraissait trop douce et fragile pour supporter son mode de vie. Il n'était pas sûr que quelqu'un pourrait le supporter, même un audacieux._

_Tobias lâcha un cri contenant toute la frustration et l'épuisement qui s'étaient accumulés dans sa poitrine au cours de ces trois dernières années._

_Un jour il partirait et il montrerait à son père qu'il était assez bon._

_Tobias le savait, sa mère le savait, la jeune fille, Béatrice, le savait aussi._

_Tobias révélerait au monde qu'il est assez bon, un jour, il le ferait._

* * *

Merci à ma correctrice Anasky, que je remercie énormément :) xx

Et oui, c'est déjà la fin de cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous a autant plu qu'à moi. N'hésitez à me laissez une review que je n'hésiterai pas à faire passer à l'auteur.

Merci énormément de l'avoir lu :)


End file.
